


Relativity

by laetificat



Category: Farscape
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laetificat/pseuds/laetificat
Summary: A moment of time with John, D'Argo and Aeryn.





	Relativity

**Author's Note:**

> I've got so many Farscape WIPs and I recently started rewatching it, so be prepared to see more of these guys from me.

“A scientist on my planet had a theory about time.”

Aeryn’s skin was minerals and smoke on Crichton’s tongue; sweat and the resinous tang of Chakan oil.

“What was the theory?” She asked, tilting her head back to allow D’Argo to kiss her. The Luxan growled softly against her lips, a bass purr in complement to the song of Moya around them. His hands spanned her hips, holding her, lifting her.

“He said,” John continued, shifting on the bed to watch them, fixing the image of them moving slowly together in his mind, “that the past and the future are all as real as the present. It all exists simultaneously. Everything in the now.”

Aeryn gasped as D’Argo lowered her onto him, his cock slipping easily into her. John marvelled, not for the first time, at how good they looked. More beautiful than anything else he’d seen. Dying stars, wormholes, sunrise over the ocean. Nothing compared Aeryn’s parted lips; to D’Argo’s eyes glancing over her shoulder, meeting his.

"All I know is, we should have done this cycles ago," Aeryn sighed. D'Argo's broad hands spread over her thighs, fingertips gripping and caressing, parting her legs wider still as he thrust slowly in and out of her. She leaned back against his wide chest, clearly luxuriating in the feel of his ridged cock deep inside her. John licked his lips, remembering his own experience of being filled that way.

"I totally agree," D’Argo purred, tongue and lips pressing against Aeryn’s throat.

John murmured his own agreement as he moved to join them, trailing slow kisses down between Aeryn’s breasts, over her stomach, between her legs. He licked at the place where they joined, Aeryn and D'Argo, their mingled taste coating his tongue, utterly alien and familiar at the same time. His two lovers. What a lucky Earth boy he was. 

Aeryn groaned and reached down to run her fingers through John's hair, rolling her hips between them both.

"Don't stop," she gasped. D'Argo rumbled with pleasure, increasing his speed. Without looking John lifted his hand, finding D'Argo's fingers on Aeryn's skin, twining own into the Luxan's grip. John didn't stop, but he didn't go any faster either, wanting to draw it out for as long as possible. 

They had time, after all. Relativity, past and present.

They had so much time.


End file.
